Conventionally, a wireless communication system has been known which includes a mobile terminal device providing data and an on-vehicle device wirelessly communicating with the mobile terminal device (for example, Patent Document 1).
The on-vehicle device in this wireless communication system establishes a wireless communication with the mobile terminal device and displays image data obtained from the mobile terminal device on an on-vehicle display when the mobile terminal device comes within a wirelessly communicable distance.